


二十题微小说

by Aiakos



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Top! Netsuke Subaru/Bottom! Reinhard van Astrea
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiakos/pseuds/Aiakos
Summary: 本篇为腐向，涉及CP为菜月昴X莱茵哈鲁特·梵·阿斯特雷亚。《二十题微小说》中的题目来源于网络。我并不清楚它们最初的创作者究竟是谁。非常抱歉擅自使用了它们。
Relationships: Natsuki Subaru/Reinhard Van Astrea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	二十题微小说

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇为腐向，涉及CP为菜月昴X莱茵哈鲁特·梵·阿斯特雷亚。《二十题微小说》中的题目来源于网络。我并不清楚它们最初的创作者究竟是谁。非常抱歉擅自使用了它们。

Adventure（冒险）  
这一次的存档点是在阿斯特雷亚家族的城堡里。

Angst（焦虑）  
“我喜欢你，昴，”莱茵哈鲁特对菜月昴这么说道。然后他温柔地微笑着，等待着菜月昴的回答。

Crossover（混合同人）  
当尤里乌斯在梦之咲的舞台上表演的时候，菜月昴和莱茵哈鲁特正坐在台下欢快地挥动着荧光棒。

Death（死亡）  
等到莱茵哈鲁特反应过来的时候，菜月昴已经把剑深深地刺入了他的身体。他露出难以置信的表情，跌跌撞撞地向后倒去。他沿着城堡的墙壁缓缓地滑下来——只留下刺目的猩红。

Fantasy（幻想）  
“昴，我曾以为我们能够互相理解……现在看来，那根本就是幻想……”

Fetish（恋物癖）  
细心的蕾姆在洗衣服的时候，发现菜月昴的衣服少了那么几件。

Fluff（轻松）  
莱茵哈鲁特把菜月昴打昏了过去。这样他们二人都能轻松地完成婚礼的仪式了。

Future Fic（未来）  
在那一年，在那一天，在那个人的坟前所栽种的合欢，到如今已经长成参天大树了。

Humor（幽默）  
“昴，我怀了你的孩子。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“这是……怀孕的加护……吗……”

Romance（浪漫）  
菜月昴手中的红玫瑰被莱茵哈鲁特轻而易举地夺去，并向还没有缓过神来的菜月昴欢快地道了谢。

Horror（惊悚）  
莱茵哈鲁特和莎缇拉都深深地爱着菜月昴。

Sci-Fi（科幻）  
菜月昴所穿越的异世界，其实位于距离地球一千五百光年之远的一颗行星上。因此，所有的魔法，其实都是高科技。

Suspense（悬念）  
“莱茵哈鲁特……会输？”

Tragedy（悲剧）  
莱茵哈鲁特心中的正义，与菜月昴所坚持的未来，在两个灵魂激烈的碰撞中灰飞烟灭。

Alternate Universe（平行宇宙剧情）  
菜月昴记得今天是卢克尼卡王国的公主菲鲁特和她的未婚夫莱茵哈鲁特·梵·阿斯特雷亚伯爵访问日本的日子。不过这一切，似乎与一个普通的宅男无关。他仍旧是过着一成不变的生活——像一个浅浅的小水滩一样平静。

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢您能够看到这里。


End file.
